With the decreased implementation cost of integrating sophisticated processing intelligence into various electronic devices, designers are looking at new image processing paradigms that conceivably could be implemented with an integrated processor and camera. Specifically, new methodologies that possess some computational intensity but at the same time could conceivably be executed by a modestly powerful processor that, e.g., may be integrated with a camera, are particularly of interest.